


Adventures into romance

by LegendsofSnark



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Ace!Bruce, Courtship, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-18 00:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14841854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendsofSnark/pseuds/LegendsofSnark
Summary: A series of unrelated drabbles centering around Thor and Bruce





	1. Chapter 1

There was a single rose sitting on his console the moment that Bruce entered his lab. A note sat next to it. Bruce dropped his bag and picked up the note. In messy scrawl sat a few words, obviously from Thor. 

 

_ A few moons had passed since I began entering your work space and a few had passed in my attempt to get the green giant to stop hitting me and in those times, Dear Bruce I have found myself falling deeply in love with you. This is the first attempt at me to court you.  _

 

Bruce drops the letter and stares at the rose. 

 

No one had ever courted him before. No one ever gave him the time of day and he didn't really go deep into it because of the other guy inside of him but with Thor, he could see it. Thor could handle himself. 

 

                                           _

  
  


A blue package sat on the kitchen table. Most of the avengers had stared at it but it had been Natasha that had picked it up and read the card. 

 

Another gift from Thor. 

 

“Something we should know?” She quirked an  and it was the first time that Bruce is glad that Thor was away on a mission because the flush that crossed his cheeks would be a giveaway to how he felt about the God. 

 

And even then he wasn't sure how he felt. He knew that he had romantic feelings but he wasn't sure how relationships between people who worked together to save the world would fair in his life. 

 

Bruce took the gift from Natasha and walked towards his room. He locked the door behind him and sat on the bed. Bruce eyed the present sitting there and debated on whether to open it now or later. 

 

He chose the latter. Gently undoing the intricate wrapping Bruce had held his breath when he saw what sat underneath the wrapping. 

 

It had been a velvet box, and when he opened it inside of it held a golden bracelet that was engraved with his initials and Thor's and an inscription that read:  _ for the love of one is to love every part of them. The good, the bad and the horrible  _

 

It hadn't looked like anything found on earth and he wonders if Thor had made it himself. 

 

He couldn't keep the smile off his face. 

 

                                           _

  
  


The last gift that Bruce had received, Thor was standing at his door, dressed in a suit and a smile on his face. The man smiled brightly at him. 

 

“You've gotten my gifts over the weeks I assume.” Thor says, smiling softly at him.

 

“I have.” 

 

“And as you know, I would very much like to take you out on a date. I know a little place not too far from here if you would wish to accompany me.” 

 

Bruce grins. He had been receiving the gifts and the notes that had come along with them and with each one he fell more and more in love with him. 

 

How could he say no to that?

 

“I would very much love to go out with you.” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce gives his first blow job, or at least tries

"THAT HURTS!" Thor pulls Bruce's head back, staring down at his boyfriend. The scientist stated back at him and tears were forming in his eyes. Thor immediately pulls him onto his lap. "Don't cry! I did not mean to make you cry Banner, it's just. You used to much teeth and it hurt. I didn't mean to upset you." 

 

Bruce sniffled. "I know you didn't but Thor, I didn't do this right and when the time comes and we have to have sex, what if I mess that up too? I'm not good at this." 

 

Thor runs a hand through his hair. "That's the reason for learning. I'll teach you. The same way that I was taught. And if you don't get it, and it's not something that you enjoy then I will be more than happy to be in a relationship with you without the sex. I love you and no matter what happens. Will always love you." 

 

Bruce kisses his cheek. "I love you too." 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce tells Thor that he's asexual

“What is that?” Thor asks, he’s genuinely curious and Bruce is grateful for that. He didn't know what Thor would think when he told him that he was asexual. He thought maybe the god knew what it was but he also had to remember where Thor grew up. He hadn't spent much time on earth. 

 

“It means that I'm not interested in sex. I mean I love you, don't deny that but the sex, um, I'm not all that interested in having and I understand if you want to find someone else, be with someone else that is willing to have sex with you whenever you wanted.” 

 

He was also concerned about Thor leaving. He had known Thor’s history and well, the man had a sexual appetite that had couldn't satisfy for Thor. 

 

He was prepared for him to leave.

 

"So, you mean that we can never, sex will never happen between us?" 

 

Bruce nods. The tears begin to fall from his cheek. It's just like before, with everyone else. They've always left when he told them that sex was off the table. 

 

"I'll always love you though, Thor. I get it too." 

 

Strong arms are wrapped around his shoulders and he's pulled into a tight hug. 

 

"I don't care. As long I have you. I'm happy." 

 

"Sex..." 

 

"I have my hand, I have toys. And I have you. That is all that matters." 


End file.
